House Revheart
House Revheart of Palavin is an esteemed Noble House of Caliban, ruling over the vast kingdom known as the Crownlands from their seat in Tirith. It is by far one of the oldest lines of nobility, claiming a line of descent stretching back over 9 thousand years. The head of the house was the Lord of Tirith. Before the Accords, the leaders of House Revheart ruled over the region as the Princes. Their rule was lessened after the events of the Orcish-Human War, and the establishment of the Human Accord, and Aeron Revheart personally was appointed as 'Prince of the Crownlands' and protector of the Royal City, where the High-King of the Accord rules. House Revheart's sigil is a red heart on a black field, sometimes white and pale grey. They are one of the few noble Houses whose family words are not a boast or threat. Instead, the House Revheart's family motto is a warning, one that, no matter the circumstances, will always be relevant: "Blood Is Forever". History Background Before the formation of the Accords, the leaders of House Revheart ruled over the region as the Crownlands. Lord Jorah was head of the household at the time of the Orcish conquest of Vailya, and the formation of the Accord and marched his army south to fight for them. He died during the first battles, and his son Aeron took the position when he saw his father's corpse among the fallen, believing that fighting was necessary for the survival of the known world. He was made Lord of the Crownlands, or simply as the Prince of the Crownlands by the Accord High-King, and served them as Prince and Protector of the Royal City. Relationships Members * Jorah of Palavin, also known as "Jorah". Former Ruler of Palavin and the Crownlands, killed in battle during the Human-Orc War. Deceased ** Aeron of Palavin, Jorah's only son, successor to House Revheart & current Prince of the Crownlands and Protector of the Royal City. ** Nalia of Astheria, wife to Prince Aeron, and mother of Geralt and Selira Revheart. *** Revheart, Aeron's eldest son and heir. *** Revheart, Aeron's youngest child and only daughter. = Household * Master-at-Arms Karsan - Swordsmaster of House Palavin * Dozens of reletives and guests from other houses. Sworn to House Revheart * House Blackbird * House Baldwin * House Mirth Military Strength House Revheart can raise approximately 26,000 men in a relatively short period of time. As the esteemed house, the Revheart' forces are among the best-trained and equipped in the Accord, though House Solidor of Arcadia commands larger numbers. The Revheart's also command a modest fleet, berthed at Heart's Port. The fleet was largely destroyed at anchor during the Human-Orc Wars in a preemptive strike led by Orc Chief Garsk, the latter died during the last battles of the war by Aeron's own hands. List of Cities and Keeps * Palavin - Home of the Revhearts * Stormfall - Home of House Baldwin * Keep Westhold - Home of House Mirth * Richard's Keep - Sub-Vassel * Keep Eastwatch - Home of House Baldwin